Kyzer III
Kyzer being a more altered version of the name Kaiser, is a Main Character in the Nene Saga. Overview Inspiration of Creation Kyzer was created to be the son of Baston and Akro through an msn roleplay. There is not much more to say about Kyzer's creation other than he was to appear in a fan based comic known as Dragonball AU. Appearance Kyzer has Pitch Black Hair, with blue streaks throughout it, It is of a flat mushroom cut, with a few strands that move out from the forehead. He wears a white Tank shirt that is encaged by a black collared shirt. To finish his look he has dark grey pants, brown boots and piercing light blue eyes. Personality Kyzer is a very calm and relaxed person, he's always there when needed, and will always show the kindness and gratitude that his mother taught him, sometimes opting to have some arrogant moments like his saiyan father. History Kyzer was born in North City, brought up by his Saiyan father and Human mother. His father constantly trained him to be the best as much as possible. When Kyzer hit his 17th birthday, he moved away from his parents house and went to Papaya Island to watch a Martial Arts tournament take place. To this he saw a single boy make his way to the final match, only to lose to a great martial artist. Kyzer was astounded at the boys ability to fight with such skilled warriors and decided to keep up his training, to meet this young man and maybe be his friend and help him out if need be. Kudazai Invasion Arc Kyzer was dragged into the battle of the fate of Earth when Kudazai and Apocalypse came into the picture and directly challenged himself to battle.Kyzer would thankfully aid his soon to be Best friend Marcous and Xealeos; a Saiyan looking for someone in particular to deal with. With their help, he was able to fend Apocalypse and Kudazai off, before their reinforcements arrived. It was fortunate that the earth's warriors came to their aid and was able to force Kudazai into space, and forced the others to flee. Marcous and Kyzer would later try to reform the Earth's Special Forces in case of another attack like before, dubbing it as the Z-Warriors. Hoch's Government Reign Arc After the battle with Kudazai, Apocalypse and the others, another problem arose for the planet. Hoch; who was originally in the evil group declared himself to try and become the Govenor of Earth. This was not to Marcous and Kyzer's liking, knowing the dark things Hoch had done. However the earthlings followed him, and made it harder for Marcous and Kyzer to stop it. Luckily Kyzer was able to find a way to break Hoch into standing down, at least ending a what they thought would be a global crisis. World Tournament Arc The World Martial Arts Tournament had been set in place and with it Marcous and Kyzer entered, however both were eliminated in th e first round, and didn't stick around long enough to find out the winner. This was around the time that they both discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and entered for some training. Returning in time to find out about the iminant attack on earth by Kudazai and his squad. This was around the time the two warriors Ascended to the ranks of Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan. Space Wars Arc Marcous and Kyzer along with the help of the other Earth Warriors made their attack on the Spaceship where Kudazai, Lazarus and the others were stationed at. But after seeing Kudazai and Lazarus fuse into the mighty Kudazarus, Marcous and Kyzer followed suit, fusing themselves into Markyz and with their help was able to bring down the invaders without causalty. Fusions Markyz Markyz is the Fusion of Marcous and Kyzer through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. At first Markyz is u nable to perform most of the abilities thrown out at him by Marcous and Kyzer, but in the final battle against Giitar, awakened most of his powers to finish the Namekian off. It is known that Markyz can become a Super Saiyan, but has yet to show it. Appearance: '''Markyz has spiky black hair with blue streaks throughout it. He has piercing blue eyes and a devilish smirk on his face most of the time, he wears the traditional fusion style clothing with colour code orange. '''Attitude: In one word, Arrogant. Markyz is cocky, overconfident and arrogant to a high degree, but is serious when the worlds fate depends on the outcome of the fight.